mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2446
Mikey Episode Number: 2446 Date: Saturday, March 19, 1994 Sponsors D, M, 3 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Cereal Girl" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs as Gordon says "Rain" and gets wet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper is looking down and saying "Three sticks!" A man asks "Three sticks where?" Then Harvey says "3 sticks right here!" and sticks a number 3 on the man's head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings about the number 3 Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs the word "pie," and gets hit with one, to Gordon's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce The Moose Invites Toulouse LaGoose Over For Juice |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beauregard's Puppet Show |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "Three is a Magic Number" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: M The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Mandrake the magician does magic, while Mo the mechanic mends a martian's flying machine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie approaches Bert in a harried manner, talking rapidly. Bert tells him to talk slower so he can understand him. Ernie says, slowly, that Bert's bread is burning in the oven, which causes Bert to speak in the same rapid, harried manner. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Every Bit a' Litter Hurts" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Look at Me, I'm Three!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: Where Milk Comes From with Prairie Dawn This pageant shows where milk comes from, with Elmo as a glass, Telly, the Big Bad Wolf and a Little Pig as three different sized quarts of milk, Gladys as herself, and Herry Monster as the grass. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Song: It's number 3 (on trike/on hike) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: I'm Curious Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo, unable to get any volunteers, hypnotizes himself into holding up a 5000-pound weight with one arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Kickin’ Mule” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The disco song, "Ride A Bike," is played over footage of the Sesame adult cast riding bicycles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 masked dancers are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings about how she became a country singer, simply based of the everyday sounds when she was little. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D-dart |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Whoopi Goldberg talks with Hoots the Owl about how proud they are of their body parts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A report on homes around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Deena wants to play baby. Pearl wants to sleep but is talked into playing after Deena tells her that the baby wants to sleep. However, the game gets more complicated than Pearl had counted on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Iguana |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster and their surprise cakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: MILK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide